


birthday apologies

by kelpforbrains (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Stanford, Underage Sex, Weecest, pining!sam winchester, teen angst bullshit, teen!sam winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kelpforbrains
Summary: its deans birthday, but because theyre so busy with moving all the time and helping john hunt, he kind of forgot. sam didn't.





	birthday apologies

dean's ears were filled only with his girl of the week's whimpering as his mouth worked on her throat and collar bone, slipping to her shoulders as his fingers held her hips against the wall of the alleyway. for a dingy little town in Virginia, the girls were amazing. this girl - sarah - was dean's favorite that he'd met. she was the hottest, the sweetest, and smart enough not to ask dean about why she couldn't come over - instead, inviting him over to her place.

dean pulled himself back with a disappointed sigh from sarah, murmuring, “hate to leave in the middle of this, but i gotta pick up my little brother from the high school. how about dinner tomorrow night?”

her eyes traveled from his lazy smile to his green eyes, and she gave him a smile of her own. “sure. pick me up at 7?”

“‘course, baby.” he kissed her red lips and backed away from her, fixing his ruffled clothing and walking around the impala, which was parked outside the alleyway. she gave him a final smile, walking into the building she was leaning on, discreetly fixing her waitress’ uniform and hair before opening the door and walking in, swaying her hips. dean licked his lips absentmindedly and opened the car door, swinging inside and putting the keys in the ignition.

~

“so,” dean started, pouring a box of mac ‘n’ cheese into the pot of boiling water on the worn electric stove of their motel room. “i'm gonna be going out tomorrow night with sarah. just wanted to let you know beforehand. i’ll leave you some cash for pizza or takeout or whatever, since i’m getting dinner with her.”

“what? seriously?” dean could feel sam's gaze boring into his back, and turned away from the pot to meet it. expecting a glare, he's surprised to see hurt on his baby brother's face.

sammy had grown a lot in the past few months, going from a gangly teen to basically a man at this point. he was almost as tall as dean, with all of his sixteen-year-old rage towards their father and the same giddy, hopeful attitude towards dean he'd always had. dean had a hard time not staring at the way his muscles moved as they worked on the impala, or cleaned guns, or as they swam in the chlorine pits they passed off a pools at some of the better motels they stayed in during the summer. this look was one dean hadn't seen in a long time, and he wasn't entirely sure why he was getting it now.

“yeah? is somethin’ wrong?”

sam stared at him for a moment, then his expression turned sour and he turned away, back to the textbook and notes in his lap. “no. whatever.”

dean scoffed. again, somehow sam's teenage brain thought this was how to end a conversation. he turned back to the stove and stirred the pot to make sure the noodles don't stick together, wishing sam would just have an actual conversation with him.

they ate in silence aside from the box tv sitting on a table across from the beds. sam picked at his food, but got it down for the sake of survival, dean guessed. dean ate his quickly and retired to bed, watching the tv until his eyes got heavy. he shucked his jeans off before climbing under the covers, not noticing the way sam's eyes traced his toned thighs. 

~

“sammy, just tell me what's wrong.” dean insisted as sam threw his backpack on the floor with a dramatic sigh. he closed to door behind him and watched sam grab his textbook and notebook from it, throwing them halfway across the room to the bed.

“obviously you don't care if you haven't already figured it out.” sam spits, ripping his shoes off and tossing them towards his bag. he leans against the stove.

“right, i don't care. i’m totally asking what's wrong because i don't care.” 

“you're asking because you don't care enough to figure it out.”

“whatever, man. i tried to-”

“just shut up, dean. shut the fuck up.”

this was new. sam never got hostile with dean. they fought, sure- but this was different. he never heard him talk like that to anyone but john. dean wouldn't admit it, but it scared him a little.

sam takes a few steps towards him, cheeks flushed. “sammy, what the-”

“you know, don't even bother coming home tonight. stay the whole night with cindy or stacy or whatever- i don't give two shits. i mean, obviously you don't care that i told you last week i had something planned for tonight, or that we always spend tonight together, or anything else that doesn't involve some blonde chick from whatever diner you can make your way to the fastest.” sam's eyes were glowing, and dean could feel their heat on his face. “it's not like tonight's your birthday or anything. hell- why do i even care? it's not like it's my birthday. do whatever you want. you would obviously rather spend tonight with some chick you've known less than a week and leave me alone for the third time since we got here than see what i got you for your birthday. just- leave already, if you're going.”

“sammy, you know i didn't mean... you know i would never do that on purpose-”

“whatever.” he scoffs, his vigor fading. he gazes down, the color in his cheeks fading. “dad already hates me, why not you too?”

“hey,” dean says roughly, taking sam's chin in his hand and turning his face towards him. “don't. dad doesn't hate you and neither do i.”

“you've seen the way he talks to me, dean. the way he looks at me. it's so different from the way he acts with you. you were always the one to take care of me anyway, dean.” he cuts dean off before another argument can slip out. “just think about it, de. your name was the first word i ever learned. you taught me to walk and talk and tie my shoes, and make hot chocolate and draw hearts in one line. you tucked me in every night, and told me what mom was like when dad wouldn't.” dean is slightly taken aback by the adoration in sam's teary eyes. “you taught me to hunt and fight and to change engine oil, and to brush my hair without it hurting and not to miss the belt loop right at the back and all the other shit i know. all dad taught me was how not to raise my kids.”

“sammy-”

“and sometimes, i can't help but imagine you teaching me how to do… other things. things i should maybe learn on my own, but…” dean watches as sam's adam's apple bobs and realizes how close they are, sammy looking up at him from barely six inches away. “i- i don't know. i just want you to be there for everything, dean. and tonight, i was… i was gonna ask if…”

“sammy, we…”

“i can do everything she can do. i can give you everything she can and I'll still be here in the morning. you just gotta let me, de.”

it hit dean how fragile sam looked in this moment; how young and scared he really was. he weighed his options. of course he wanted sammy. he wanted him since the kid was fourteen, walking around the motel room in skin-tight boxers and a shirt that rode up halfway to his chest when he raised his arms. but if he said yes, and john found out they'd be beaten or disowned or both. if he said no… sammy would be crushed. they would never recover from it.

dean wouldn't admit it, but he wanted it as bad as sam did.

dean leaned down and pressed his lips against sam’s, moving his hand from where it still gripped his chin to cup his cheek gently. sam melted against him, leaning up into the kiss as he slid his hands softly up dean's chest. the taller boy pulled back, meeting sam's glittering eyes.

“how much you want me to teach you, sammy?” 

~

sam is laid out on the bed, tight boxers the only thing keeping him from being fully exposed to dean, who was on top of him. he propped himself up on arms on either side of sam's head. dean had boxers and a loose undershirt, which sam had slipped his fingers under as they kissed and felt and explored. sam mumbled something like “oh god, dean,” as dean worked at his throat. it reminded him of sarah, who was probably getting ready for their date that wasn't going to happen. he pushed her out of his mind and focused on the sighing, writhing boy beneath him.

dean bit gently into the skin of sam's collarbone, earning a whimper and a jerk of sam's hips. he moved his lips lower, to his chest, then licked a stripe onto one of sam's nipples. this got him a mewl and a thrust upwards, which had him licking and sucking at it until it was hard in his mouth. he moved to the other and had sam writhing all over again as his tongue swirled slowly.

“de,” sammy breathed, panting and running his fingers gently through dean's hair. 

dean moved down and trailed open mouthed kisses down sam's abdomen before reaching the waistband of his boxers, tugged low by the writhing and wiggling he'd been doing. dean kissed along the waistband before pulling them down, sam lifting his hips to help. with the boxers tossed somewhere across the room, dean could focus on what really needed attention.

which, now that it was in dean's field of vision, was the only thing he could pay attention to. 

he took pride in his own size but fuck. sammy was damn near jaw dropping. thick and heavy, dean could barely fit his whole fist around it. it was a little longer than his, probably sitting at seven inches, and dean's mouth was practically watering as he stared at it.

“shit, sammy,” he laughs, not taking eyes off the behemoth before him, wrapping a tentative hand around it. “if i knew you had a cock like this…”

“i know, alright? it's- it's big. i know.” his cheeks are flushed bright red and he squirmed as dean stroked him slowly.

“how many people told you that before, huh, sammy? 1? 2? 5?”

“jus’ three. dean, c'mon-” he starts, propping himself up on his elbow.

“all girls?”

“nuh-uh. all- all guys. none ever even seen it, just felt it when we- you know.” 

dean hums, biting his lip as he watched sam's cock. it was the biggest he'd seen and sammy was only 16, the bastard. he'd never really wanted to bottom before, but staring at sam's cock… he considered it, to say the least.

“so you've never gotten a blowjob before, sammy?”

“no. you- you ever given one?”

dean grins up at him. “a few.”

before sam can respond, dean is ducking down and taking sam in his mouth. sam's head falls back instantly and he drops back onto the bed, arching his back desperately.

“oh my god,” he gasps, “i didn't- i- i wasn't- oh fuck…” 

dean's stomach jumped at each of sam's moans, at every murmur of his name, every arch of his back. it was overwhelming to see his baby brother helpless underneath him, let alone knowing it was him making him so helpless. 

“i'm- dean, dean, i'm gonna cum-” he's interrupted by his own broken moan as dean pulls off his cock, giving it a final stroke before abandoning it completely, in favor of leaning up to kiss his baby brother.

sam kissed him feverishly, yanking dean's undershirt off and tossing it across the room, and starts tearing down his boxers as well. dean finishes the job and haphazardly lines their cocks up, stroking them together and moaning softly. sam, definitely more sensitive, moaned over him and thrusted into the sensation.

“fuck me, de. i want- i wanna feel you inside me, fucking me. please.”

dean stroked their cocks one more time then leaned away from sammy completely to grab his lube and a condom. as he returned, sam took the condom gently out of his hand. “don't want it. i told you, i haven't done anything with anybody. i was- i was saving myself for you. ‘s long as you're clean ‘n’ stuff…”

“i am.”

“then we don't need it.” he smiles softly, tossing the condom onto the bedside table as dean smeared lube onto his fingers. 

“you ever done this before?”

“dean, i told-”

“i mean by yourself. you ever finger yourself?”

“um…” sam started, blushing. “a couple times. always… always thought of you when i did. imagined you fucking me.”

“when was the last time you did?”

“um, t-two nights ago? you were out with sarah, ‘nd i thought about you fucking her, talking to her… it's embarrassing, de…”

“i don't think you should be embarrassed, sammy. thinkin’ about me talking dirty to a pretty blonde… hell, that alone is enough for me on most nights.”

dean lifts sam's legs until they’re bent at the knee, and sam gasps softly as his slick finger slides over his hole, then inside. he starts the movement slow, but soon sam is desperately grinding into three fingers as dean teases him with dirty talk and occasional strokes to his aching cock. 

“fuck me,” sam's voice comes out rougher than intended, but it makes dean's stomach flip nonetheless. “i'm done waiting. please.”

dean isn't just gonna say no to that, so he slides his fingers out and quickly slicks up his own cock. he has it just at sam's entrance when he asks, “you're sure about this? we don't have to-”

“dean, I've wanted to fuck you since i was like twelve. i want this. i want this so bad. please.” he practically sobs the last word, and dean nods, slipping the tip into sam's tight hole. sam bites his lip, but dean sees no pain on his face, so he continues past the tip until he's around the middle, giving sam a little more time to adjust before bottoming out. once he does, sam's brain has gone to static other than “dean, de, fuck, dean, shit.”

dean pulls out to nearly to tip and pushes back in a few times, slow but shaking to control himself. sam, somewhere in between his sobs and moans, commands dean to move faster, which somehow leads to dean leaned over sam, long legs draped over his shoulders as he pounds into his baby brother. he knew it was the kid's first time, and maybe he should be a little more careful, but sammy was gasping his name every other thrust at this point and telling dean how close he was, and dean wasn't much farther off.

“fuck, sammy, cum for me. doin’ so fuckin good, begging for it.”

dean's stomach lurched as, right before sammy came, he moaned, “i love you,” into dean's ear. dean loved sam more than anything in the world, and hearing his baby brother say it as he arched his back and punched out a moan was enough to have him coming inside sam with a groan. he gave a final thrust and pulled out of his sensitive baby brother. 

“love you too, sammy. more’n anything.”

sam hums and stays quiet for a few moments. “de? i'm all…” he motions to his stomach, which is covered in cum and sweat.

“you wanna shower?”

“mhm. come with me?” dean glanced down at his own stomach, which also had sam's cum covering it. he nodded, and they both got up slowly, walking lazily to the bathroom- sam walking with a little different gait than before. dean snickered, following sam into the bathroom and closing the door.

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks for reading bud :) make sure to follow my instagram @peachpecans
> 
> make sure u leave me a kudos and some feedback if you want, and hmu on instagram with prompts, feedback, questions, or just general conversation :) 
> 
> i would link my tumblr but tumblr took a dive into the deep-end so :))


End file.
